Prophet of the Dark Star
by SilverRoxas
Summary: They hid from humans, in the forests of Unova. But when a certain man's protests cause trainers to release their pokemon, the warriors of the forest are met with a problem that causes a certain espeon to question a mysterious group's part in the chaos.


**Rated T for blood/violence and character death later. An idea I got based off the "Warriors" book series, but you don't have to read them to understand this.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Pokemon or Warriors, they go to their respective owners. I only own the many OC's in this story, along with my friend **_**kissinglink**_**.**

x-x-x

"…Duskwing's aggressive snarl broke through the trainer's concentration, allowing her to get in a heavy blow on her strange pokemon. It howled, its cry spreading through the forest to alert the other warriors in the dusk patrol of their presence." The espeon's voice was smooth, capturing the four eevees seated on their haunches in front of her to absorb every word in a rapt manor. "Oranstar hadn't moved an inch, as if entranced by the human as she withdrew the feared orb from her strange fur, encasing Oranstar within it without hesitation as his brilliant golden eyes finally flashed in realization. And without a word, she picked up Oranstar's prison and left our forest to be seen by none of our warriors again."

One of the larger eevees leapt to his feet as he wagged his bushy tail, eyes gleaming. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Nobody knows, Oranpaw. But you should honored to share his name, you know. He was a wonderful leader." The espeon sighed with a light tone as she rested her forked tail on the base of Oranpaw's tail to calm him down. One of the other eevees tilted her head.

"What happened afterward, Sunstorm?" The espeon, Sunstorm, was met with a tiny chorus of "Yeah!" She giggled before shushing them, her eyes closing as she briefly smiled.

"Duskwing and the dawn patrol were shattered. Their dear leader had been captured by another human, as have many of out clan. Duskwing rose her leafed tail as she eyed the patrol, sadness laced through her voice as she spoke. 'Let's return. I'll tell the rest of the clan,' she told them. Agreeing, they trudged home, where it was decided Duskwing would follow her role as a Deputy and take out leader's place.

"At sun-high the next morning, as the rest of the pokémon in our clan saw us off with saddened smiles, Duskwing and I made our way to the Cave of Silverclan, where the spirits of our past warriors greeted her to receive her nine lives. And as she padded to the center of the room, where nine of the silver warriors welcomed her as Duskclan's newest leader. One by one they stepped forward to bestow upon her nine lives of which to guard her clan with, in case of drought, hunger, or fighting.

"I watched as her pale beige fur became a vibrant tan, her normally dull green leaves becoming sharper as they were transformed into a brilliant acidic green as recognition of her new rank as clan leader. One of the starry warriors smiled as she stood tall, and as I saw his hazel eyes I realized he was our past leader, who ranked in charge when Oranstar was just a kit, Arbokstar. His white tufts of spiked fur around his neck were out proudly as he gazed upon our new leader, his voice ringing through the sacred caverns.

"'I grant upon you, Duskwing, your new name, in recognition of Duskclan's leader. From this moon forth, you shall be know as Duskstar. Keep your head high when times are rough, and keep your clan strong through peril.', he spoke. Duskstar's eyes gleamed as she raised her head, her own clear voice sounding like a spring breeze as she looked Arbokstar in the eye.

"'I shall,' she spoke. And as one, the warriors of Silverclan vanished without a word as the air careened around us. And in silence, we walked home as the pokémon in our clan eyed Duskstar with faith and pride, of which she vowed to live up to their expectations."

"And she did." The smallest eevee, Frostkit, whispered in awe.

"She did, didn't she?" Sunstorm spoke with pride. "She's come a long way."

"Shadekit, Frostkit, Moonpaw! Oranpaw!" A kind tone called as the four eevees moaned, a leafeon trotting into the den as she gave them a stern but kind gaze. "Come on, you four. You two have a Gathering to go to tomorrow," She scolded the two larger eevees, who eye's immediately brightened as they scrambled over each other to race back to their own den.

"We'll go to bed!" The leafeon gigged as she eyed the two remaining eevees, padding over and nudging the two eevees toward the entrance of the medicine den.

"And you two need to get back to your mother, it's time for bed." Frostkit gave a whimper as her sister gave an eye-roll before walking off toward the nursery den where their mother was. The leafeon turned to Sunstorm and shook her head good-naturedly. "Aren't they a pawful? I'm surprised they haven't made a mess of our medicine supplies, to be honest."

"Oh, Auroraflight." Sunstorm smiled as she pushed herself to her paws and stretched with a faint yawn,

shaking her fur thoroughly with a flick of her tail and a short flex of her claws. "They aren't bad at all! They actually love hearing the old stories of our clan. They'll all make fine warriors one day, like their mother." Her eyes glinted with amusement as she looked at Auroraflight. "And her sister."

Auroraflight purred fondly with a chuckle. "I remember when we were kits. I always thought she'd make a fine warrior, the way she pounced on every pokémon in the clan." They shared a laugh as Auroraflight glanced toward the entrance. "I'm going to head to my own den. Goodnight, Sunstorm."

"Goodnight, Auroraflight. See you at the Gathering." The leafeon nodded brightly as she exited, leaving Sunstorm to heave a sigh as she raised her tail toward the sky, her violet eyes shutting as her crimson jewel pulsed eerily in the nightlight. "It's going to be clear weather," She whispered pleasantly to herself before curling her tail around her front paws, seating herself with a purr. "Silverclan is happy, I presume…"

Sunstorm's ears perked upward as a faint resonance of a snap reached the cave, her paws spreading out in a defensive stance as her front half crouched downward to brush against the floor of the cave as she slinked forward with a sniff to the unfamiliar scent lingering in the air. _Rouge._

She peered out from the medicine den as she flattened her ears against her skull, her eyes being met with gold ones as a black beast crouched down near the camp gate. She gave a sharp gasp before her fur stuck out in alarm, giving a yowl that made the beast stiffen as several eevee evolutions streamed from a large den where the warriors slept, their fur bristling. Sparkclaw, a Jolteon and Deputy of the clan stepped forward with a viscous snarl, Auroraflight flanking her side with her fangs bared into a soundless hiss.

The creature roared as it sprung forward, it's star-ending tail slamming forcefully into the ground as it let out a bellowing roar that emitted cries from the eevees in the nursery and apprentice dens. Snowfur, an umbreon, howled toward the crescent moon dipping on the horizon of the dark-turning sky, his yellow rings pulsing as his claws sprung from his front paws. A feminine howl split the air, which the warriors quickly responded to as their Deputy raised her head.

"Attack!" Sparkclaw screeched as she lunged toward the creature, who slashed forward with outstretched claws as Snowfur's shadow-cloaked tail smashed into it's head. The creature cried out in pain before stumbling back, eyes blazing as it bared its teeth as it raised it's head to call toward the heavens, a ear-slitting rumble echoing through the forest as a thunderbolt stuck the ground, causing the other warriors to step back in sudden alarm of the intruder as Sparkclaw and a fellow Jolteon, Lightfang, bristled their jagged fur before jumping into the blaze of electricity. Sunstorm watched in amazement as they gave a cry, a massive Thunder attack from both electric types that lit up the sky colliding with the enemy.

The pokémon hissed as it struggled to stay on it's black paws, it's golden eyes gleaming in disgust as saliva dribbled from it's maw. "You all," It rasped out, revealing it to male, "You will all pay when what is bestowed upon you is taken away from under your paws." He opened his jaw as a dark ball of energy formed, sizzling as he spat it out and made contract with Sparkclaw's forelegs. The pokemon stumbled back before dashing off toward a different clan's territory, which Sunstorm realized was Emberclan's.

The oran bushes guarding the main entrance to the camp rustled loudly as Duskstar and the dusk patrol darted in, a vaporeon and an espeon behind her as they eyes the charred ground fearfully. Sparkclaw shook her fur as it slowly resumed it's original calm posture as she looked at her leader, who was eying the surroundings. "Is everything alright? Did you chase it away?"

Sprakclaw gave a brisk nod. "Yes, Duskstar. It was simply a hostile rouge, not from the other clans." The leafeon nodded as she sighed, beginning to trot back toward her den.

"Very well. Snowfur, I want you to guard the entrance to camp tonight."

"Understood, Duskstar." The umbreon nodded briskly, tilting his ears into a more alert position before taking a seat near the camp exit. Duskstar turned to the remaining warriors. "Sprakclaw, go tell Flamefang and her kits it's safe now, along with Brokenscale and the apprentices. The rest of you, rest. We have to meet with the other clans tomorrow." Murmurs of distaste buzzed through the air but they trotted toward their respective dens as Duskstar sighed, facing Sunstorm. "Which way did it flee?"

"Toward Emberclan's borders. I thought we would alert them to it tomorrow," She spoke, Duskstar nodding once.

"We'll tell them. You should back to your den, huh? Don't wear yourself out by tonight," The leafeon smiled, Sunstorm returning the gesture as she half-turned toward her den.

"I won't, Duskstar. See you in the morning," She yawned as she ducked into the cave, Duskstar's eyes wavering toward the camp entrance as she sniffed the air with a wary frown as quiet paw dusted the ground behind her. Her nose caught Sparkclaw's scent as the Deputy paused in her motions.

"He wasn't alone, was he?"

"No," Duskstar drawled with a sharp gaze. "He wasn't. Don't tell the others, though." Sparkclaw opened her jaw to protest, but it died in her throat as she nodded stiffly.

"Yes, Duskstar."

x-x-x

The umbreon's blue rings glowed ominously as he rose his nose to the air, his ears tilting to completely hear his surroundings. Two yellow-ringed umbreons stood behind him protectively, a third one crounched down with his tail flattened to the ground in frustration as the blue-ringed pokémon eyed him threateningly. "I told you, I'm leading this band, Kyle."

"Shut up! Why are you always in charge?" Kyle, the smallest umbreon demanded at the shiny one. "Just because you're a different color doesn't mean you're special, Uke!" Kyle lunged as the three umbreons watched blankly, Uke not battling an eye as he swatted Kyle away.

"It's because I'm more experienced than you. You can take charge when you learn how to listen instead of attack," Uke spat bitterly, turning to the two other umbreons. "Zeroa, Zero, come on. We need to get to the forest before sunrise. We have to meet up with them."

"Looking for somebody?" The four Dark-Types hissed as they took offensive stances, an espeon leaping down from a low tree branch as he eyed them with deep scarlet eyes. "I'm not here to harm you."

"But you are not alone," Uke retorted, flicking his tail irritably. "There is another with you."

"Correct," The espeon smirked as another umbreon leapt from the same tree, a bright orange-furred flare on following suit as well. "I am Taiyo, and my companions here are Tsuki and Ember." He motioned with his tail to the umbreon, then the flareon as he lowered his tone as well as his head. "And we know why you are here, Uke. You are searching for Sunstorm."

Uke's eyed showed distrust as he flattened his eyes to his head in warning. "How do you know?"

"Because we know about the disaster that is sure to strike," Tsuki responded. "And we are here to stop it, as are you, are you not?"

Zeroa's eyes softened as she turned to her mate. "Uke, they have a point. Besides," She mumbled, "Three against four, we could handle them." Uke sighed after hesitation, straightening himself out as he looked the newcomers in the eye.

"Fine. We will go with you, but no tricks. Are you involved in the N problem as well?" Taiyo purred in a sly way as Ember shook his head.

"No," The latter commented. "Although we've heard. Isn't that the problem going around the regions that are causing trainers to releases their pokemon?"

"Yes," Uke's eyes flashed in sorrow before returning to their hardness. "Our trainer was fooled into the conning lair's words as well."

"Ah," Tsuki frowned. "I'm sure you'll be reunited with your master. After all," He scowled as he turned toward the direction of the forest, "This epidemic of pokémon begin released is what started this problem."

x-x-x

'**Deputies' are second-in-command, 'Kits' are newborn eevees, 'warriors' are evolved eevees that protect the clan, 'queens' are mother eeveelutions and 'apprentices' are eevees in training to be warriors. Leader and Elder are what they say they are.**


End file.
